prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sydney Park
Sydney Park (born October 31, 1997) is an American actress, singer and comedian. She currently stars as Caitlin Park-Lewis in the Freeform series, Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. Life and Career Park was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, to an African-American mother and a Korean-American father. She resides in Los Angeles, California. Park got her start in 2003 when she was the "Youngest comedian to ever perform at the famous Hollywood Improv (now LA Improv)". In 2006, she auditioned for the first season of American reality competition America's Got Talent under the stage name, Syd the Kid, where she had advanced on to the semi-finals. Unfortunately, Sydney had to drop out due to her acting career. She later made her television debut on the teen sitcom, That's So Raven in 2006. In 2010, Park was hired to play Ellie Danville, the adopted daughter of Detective Jo Danville. In 2010, Park also starred as "Tootsie Roll" in the independent dark-comedy Spork. From 2013 to 2015, Park starred as Gabby in the Nickelodeon show, Instant Mom. In 2016, she appeared as Cyndie on The Walking Dead. Her character has since been billed as a recurring character, and she has appeared a number of times on the show. In 2018, it was announced that she would portray Caitlin Martell-Lewis, the "perfect daughter of two perfect moms" on Freeform's, Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. She will star alongside Pretty Little Liars alums, Sasha Pieterse and Janel Parrish, as well as newcomers, Sofia Carson, Eli Brown and Kelly Rutherford. Filmography Television Film Discography Other songs Trivia * She was born on Halloween and has always loved the holiday.https://blackgirlnerds.com/bgn-interviews-actress-sydney-park/ * Her favorite genre of movies is comedies, and she loves to make people laugh, which is why she wants to be a comedian eventually.https://blackgirlnerds.com/bgn-interviews-actress-sydney-park/ * She auditioned for "America's Got Talent" as a singer when she was seven and was scouted by Disney executives which landed her a role on their show, "That's So Raven". * She is the youngest person to ever perform stand-up at comedy at the Hollywood Improv. * She was known as, "Syd the Kid", due to her comedic-role on "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno". * She has a comedic-alter-ego/character that she portrays that she calls, "Leo the Gemini". Leo is a male who is very outspoken. * She is the second Disney alum to be cast in "The Perfectionists", following fellow-cast member, Sofia Carson. * She loves Halloween and horror-based genre's, both for acting and watching.http://www.thehollywoodnews.com/2017/07/24/exclusive-interview-sydney-park-wish-upon/ * Her favorite horror-movie is The Shining, although she loves Pet Cemetery, Rosemary's Baby,, Insidious, and The Craft.http://www.thehollywoodnews.com/2017/07/24/exclusive-interview-sydney-park-wish-upon/ * She looks up to Hollywood veterans such as Sheryl Lee Ralph, Jada Smith, Will Smith, and Zoe Saldana.http://cinemovie.tv/Interviews/wish-upon-sydney-park-talks-horror-and-fitting-into-hollywood * Since joining The Perfectionists, she has befriended PLL veteran Janel Parrish, and the two have been seen on each others Instagram often. * She is best friends with Eli Brown and Sasha Pieterse, her co-stars on The Perfectionists. * In the first official Season 1 poster for The Perfectionists, fans pointed out a message written on the blackboard that said, "Deez Nutz". Sydney admitted that she had planned this out and that she had written it on the chalkboard.https://twitter.com/iamsydneypark/status/996762289368911872 * Sydney was a fan of PLL before booking the role of Caitlin Park-Lewis in the spin-off series. She also read eight of the Pretty Little Liars books.https://galoremag.com/sydney-park-interview-the-perfectionists-pretty-little-liars-sequel/ Gallery Sydney_Park.jpeg Sydney_Park1.jpg Sydney2.png Sydney3.jpg Sydney4.jpg Sydney6.jpg Sydney7.jpg Sydney8.jpg Sydney9.png Sydney10.jpg Sydney11.jpg Sydney12.jpg BTS Group2.png|Sydney with the rest of The Perfectionist cast Sydney13.jpg Sydney14.jpg Sydney15.jpg Sydney16.jpg Sydney17.jpg Sydney18.jpg Sydney19.png Sydney20.jpg Sydney5.jpg Sydney21.jpg Sydney24.jpg Sydney22.png Sydney23.jpg Sydney25.jpg Sydney26.jpg Sydney27.PNG|Sydney at the Freeform Halloween house BTS_TP28.PNG|Sydney at the Freeform Halloween house Capture+ 2019-01-19-12-48-31~2.png Capture+ 2019-02-03-14-05-09~2.png Sydney_Park_TCA-2019.jpg Sydney_Park_TCA-2019-2.jpg Sydney_Park_TCA-2019-3.jpg Sydney_Park_TCA-2019-4.jpg PLL-TP_TCA_2019_Cast1.jpg PLL-TP_TCA_2019_Cast2.jpg Capture+ 2019-02-05-14-55-28.png Capture+ 2019-02-05-14-55-48.png POP-Sugar_Sydney1.jpg POP-Sugar_Sydney2.jpg POP-Sugar_PLL-TP_Cast.jpg Sydney29.jpg Syndey30.PNG Sydney31.PNG Sydney32.PNG Sydney33.jpg Sydney34.jpg Sydney36.jpg Sydney37.jpg Sydney38.jpg Sydney39.jpg Sydney40.jpg Sydney41.jpg Sydney42.jpg Sydney43.jpg Sydney45.jpg Sydney44.jpg Sydney46.jpg Emmy_Mag11.jpg|2019 Emmy photoshoot Emmy_Mag1.jpg Emmy_Mag4.jpg Emmy_Mag-Sydney.jpg Emmy_Mag-Sydney2.jpg Sydney_Variety.jpg References Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Series Regulars Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists) Category:The Perfectionists Cast